


Di bianco e nero, di albe e tramonti

by Gin2809



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, New feelings; friendship; sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gin2809/pseuds/Gin2809
Summary: Le cose belle capitano, bisogna prendersene cura, lasciare che accadano senza chiedersi troppo il perché, seguire il flusso ed essere felici per il tempo che dureranno.





	1. Preparativi

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata allo "psicologo solitario" che ha ispirato questa storia <3

Valentina guardava la valigia, fatta ma ancora aperta per metterci dentro le ultime cose l’indomani, i vestiti già pronti sulla sedia e lo zaino… aveva avuto quasi paura che, rientrando in camera dopo aver fatto la doccia, potessero essere spariti.

Perché in fondo poteva anche essere un sogno, giusto? Poteva aver sognato tutto quello che c’era stato nei mesi precedenti e che il giorno dopo avrebbe preso un aereo per Santorini e finalmente si sarebbero incontrati.

Era stato tutto virtuale, ora stava per diventare reale. E di nuovo aumentava il battito cardiaco e una sensazione di calore si impossessava di lei, com’era stato durante tutta quella giornata di preparativi, ogni volta che arrivava un suo messaggio.

La luce bianca lampeggiava sul display nero del suo smartphone, ma Valentina cercava di ignorarla, mettendosi senza fretta il pigiama, facendo il giro per chiudere le persiane e lasciando come ultima cosa quello che era diventato ormai una consuetudine delle sue giornate…

Solo 3 parole stavolta: “A domani, finalmente”.  
E un bacio.

Lei non poteva fare a meno di sorridere.

Com’era cominciato tutto? Com’erano arrivati fin lì?

Era difficile ricordarsi dell’inizio, del motivo per cui aveva scelto di seguirlo, su un social network dov’era sbarcata come un’astronauta su un pianeta sconosciuto, senza sapere come muoversi. Ma si ricordava bene il primo messaggio, gli aveva mandato una foto con dei croissant per augurargli il buongiorno…

Da lì era iniziato uno scambio, sia in pubblico che in privato e la conoscenza si era approfondita, un po’ per gioco, forse, o per distrarsi dalle rispettive situazioni sentimentali non esattamente felici. Tutto era rimasto sempre sullo scherzo, il confine tra amicizia e attrazione era nebuloso e molte volte la linea del fronte sembrava arretrare… ma la si rispettava sempre e si ricominciava da capo. Un po’ di provocazione, qualche ammiccamento, ma con una battuta ironica che faceva rientrare il tutto in un flirt divertente senza secondi fini.

Finché qualcosa era cambiato una sera. Valentina ancora non sapeva come o perché… era una elle cose che gli avrebbe chiesto perché non ne avevano parlato molto, determinati a rimanere amici, definendo quello che era successo come, semplicemente, aver assecondato un desiderio che entrambe avevano.

Le sensazioni provate quella sera, che lei si ricordava benissimo, erano state come un’arma batteriologica a lento rilascio. C’era stata un’esplosione inziale, dovuta ad un orgasmo che non si aspettava di provare così intenso con lo schermo di un telefono a fare da tramite tra lei e la persona che stava immaginando. Poi il calore ed il benessere avevano preso il posto dell’eccitazione e avevano sedimentato. Erano rimasti dentro di lei per tutto il resto del tempo in cui avevano fatto finta di niente, per poi riaffacciarsi con la potenza di un’eruzione vulcanica quand’era successo di nuovo.

A quel punto, era difficile ignorare il tutto. Ne avevano parlato e avevano deciso che l’unica cosa da fare era vedersi. Sarebbe stato più comodo se lei fosse andata a Milano, o lui a Parigi. Invece lui l’aveva sorpresa proponendole un weekend lungo a Santorini. 

Lei gli aveva mandato delle foto dell’isola greca all’alba e al tramonto un giorno e lui aveva subito affermato che ci sarebbe andato a vivere seduta stante. Avevano scherzato di una vacanza lì, quando lei gli aveva mandato le foto di una casa con una terrazza affacciata sul mare con un materasso in un angolo… era il loro gioco, lei gli mandava sempre foto di posti particolari dove avrebbe voluto passare delle notti speciali, per provocarlo. Lui rispondeva, ma senza mai aprire del tutto la porta per farla entrare. E le cose rimanevano in sospeso, in quel limbo che si erano creati in cui si muovevano sempre con cautela, un passo alla volta per non farne uno falso e finire giù nel precipizio.

Di tanti luoghi lei aveva fantasticato, di Santorini aveva scritto come si era immaginata la loro prima volta. Ma lui non lo sapeva… 

Ora avrebbe potuto vivere finalmente dal vivo quello che finora si era solo immaginata e sembrava quasi troppo bello per essere vero. Ma, come aveva scritto lei in un post riferito a loro due: le cose belle capitano, bisogna prendersene cura, lasciare che accadano senza chiedersi troppo il perché, seguire il flusso ed essere felici per il tempo che dureranno.

Valentina pensava che non avrebbe dormito un granché, troppo concentrata su quello che sarebbe stato, di lì a qualche ora. Invece chiuse gli occhi e ripensò a tutti i luoghi in cui si era immaginata di fare l’amore con lui… un giro del mondo di sensazioni ed emozioni che l’accompagnò lentamente in un sonno tranquillo pieno d’aspettative.


	2. Notti d'Africa

Una notte letteralmente sotto le stelle… se si allunga la mano sembra quasi di poterle toccare, nel nero del cielo africano sembrano vicine ed enormi.

La loro “stanza” non è neppure una stanza. Non ci sono pareti, solo una staccionata di legno a separarli dalla natura selvaggia tutto intorno a loro. 

Una volta spente le lanterne, quando gli occhi si abituano al buio, riescono quasi ad intravedere l’altro, nel grande letto a baldacchino.

Si baciano, cercando di non fare rumore. Il silenzio è quasi irreale, nonostante qualche rumore si senta in mezzo agli alberi. Probabilmente degli animali si muovono intorno a loro, nell’oscurità.

Un brivido percorre il corpo nudo di Valentina quando la mano di Giorgio le accarezza il fianco. Nonostante la situazione insolita, che un pochino la intimorisce, la vicinanza con il suo uomo la incendia come sempre… ha una voglia disperata di essere toccata… lì dove le dita e la lingua di Giorgio le fanno sempre perdere il controllo.

“Ho bisogno di te.”

Lui sorride nel buio e la bacia, strofinando la sua erezione contro di lei, che solleva una gamba perché le sue dita abbiano più libero accesso dentro di lei, aumentando il suo piacere.

“Vieni… voglio sentirti venire per me… “

Non ci vuole molto, la frizione sul clitoride, le sue dita dentro di lei, le loro bocche sempre incollate… Valentina raggiunge il suo orgasmo soffocando i suoi gemiti dentro la bocca di Giorgio.

Sta ancora scendendo dal suo settimo cielo quando lui la fa sdraiare a pancia in giù, sollevandole leggermente il sedere. Le mani di Giorgio percorrono la sua schiena e poi lui entra in lei, bagnata e dilatata, pronta ad accoglierlo. 

Lui mantiene un ritmo lento all’inizio perché altrimenti sa che verrebbe troppo presto. Nel buio, la consapevolezza del corpo di Valentina sottomesso al suo nel piacere è l’afrodisiaco più potente. 

Giorgio la solleva in modo che lei abbia la schiena appoggiata al suo petto e lui può accarezzarle un seno con una mano, mentre l’altra è sempre saldamente ancorata al suo fianco per mantenere il ritmo della penetrazione.

Valentina gira il viso per baciarlo. Lui si ferma, la fa girare e l’adagia dolcemente sul morbido letto. Ricomincia la loro danza, ogni spinta è sempre più profonda e Giorgio la sta portando con sé verso una nuova estasi che raggiungono poco dopo, mordendosi le labbra per non rompere il silenzio che li circonda con i loro versi d’amore.

Si baciano, ancora ansimanti e con il cuore che pulsa velocissimo.

Questa notte sotto il cielo stellato d’Africa resterà uno dei loro ricordi più belli.


	3. In tenda

Alla fine, le cose più semplici sono anche quelle più piacevoli.

Come una passeggiata tra i boschi durante una calda giornata estiva, rinfrescarsi i piedi in un ruscello, ammirare le vette e la natura seduti su una roccia, scaldarsi al fuoco di un falò quando cala la sera e l’aria si rinfresca.

I versi degli animali notturni risuonano nel bosco, i grilli fanno compagnia con il loro trillo nei prati intorno alla tenda.

Giorgio e Valentina si chiudono della tenda, ampia abbastanza per contenere un comodo materasso lasciando spazio per le loro borse. Fa fresco ora, ma vestirsi per la notte non avrebbe senso… non mentre, protetti e riscaldati dai morbidi sacchi a pelo, sono iniziati i baci e le carezze.

Le dita di Giorgio sollevano la canottiera di Valentina, facendole il solletico, passando delicatamente sul seno con i capezzoli che reagiscono immediatamente al suo tocco. Lui sorride mentre la bacia perché sotto le sue mani, lei si muove e sospira… vuole di più, vuole che la sua mano scenda e la torturi dolcemente dove ora sta iniziando a sentire caldo… e umido… e pulsare…

Lui la lascia in sospeso ancora un po’, continuando a baciarla, la sua mano sul fianco che si infila negli slip ma ancora non dove vuole lei… e poi le sue labbra si staccano da quelle di Valentina, scendono sulla sua gola, il petto, l’ombelico… e poi le sfila gli slip, risalendo con una lentezza esasperante le sue gambe a suon di baci finché, la lingua di Giorgio le strappa il suo nome dalle labbra e un brivido dalla punta dei piedi a quella dei capelli.

Dio… quanto voleva sentirlo proprio lì… ma stasera lui ha deciso di farla impazzire e di torturarla… la bacia, la succhia, la lecca con una lentezza che poco si concilia con l’eccitazione crescente di Valentina e il suo bisogno di raggiungere il culmine. 

Ma non può far altro che arrendersi e lasciarlo padrone della situazione. 

Quando Giorgio decide che l’ha portata abbastanza al limite, si spoglia e si sdraia su di lei, strofinandosi per lubrificarsi con l’eccitazione di lei e la bacia. Anche quando entra in lei, le loro bocche sono incollate. Lei lo accoglie, sollevando le gambe dietro la sua schiena per farlo arrivare fino in fondo e rimangono un attimo così, a godersi la sensazione di completezza.

Quando si muovono, lei asseconda le sue spinte muovendo il bacino, le mani di Giorgio passano dai ricci di Valentina al suo fianco, affondando le dita nella sua carne, la sua bocca la bacia sulla fronte, sul collo e sulle labbra. 

Il ritmo rallenta per un secondo, si guardano. Lei sorride e capisce che sì, sono entrambe vicini all’esplosione e ci arriveranno insieme, come piace a loro. Allora ricominciano, con più forza stavolta, la lentezza sparita sta lasciando il posto al desiderio puro, irrefrenabile. Ad ogni spinta sono ad un passo dal culmine, Valentina geme, mordendosi le labbra per non urlare quando finalmente può esplodere e lui subito dopo di lei, inondandola con il suo seme caldo che le regalerà una sensazione di benessere per ore ed ore.

E così, quasi al buio, ansimanti, sudati e sorridenti, sembra che esistano solamente loro… tutto il resto adesso non è importante.


	4. Tramonto in spiaggia

Sembra di essere dentro una fotografia da catalogo di viaggio: una lingua di sabbia bianchissima, acqua con mille sfumature d’azzurro che si perdono verso il blu oltre la barriera corallina, palme dal tronco alto e sottile, appena mosse da una leggera brezza che arriva dal mare.

I due amanti hanno trovato un angolo solitario tra le rocce e le palme, un lembo di spiaggia solo per loro dove stare tranquilli aspettando il tramonto. 

Hanno fatto il bagno, mangiato qualcosa. Ora Giorgio è di nuovo in acqua e Valentina si è messa in posizione per meditare, con gli occhi chiusi e il viso rivolto al sole che si sta lentamente ingigantendo e diventando sempre più scuro davanti a loro. Tra non molto diventerà una palla rosso acceso e scomparirà nel mare, accendendo dei suoi colori le nuvole che gli si avvicinano per salutarlo all’orizzonte.

Lei è talmente rilassata che si accorge che lui è uscito, si è asciugato e ha steso il suo asciugamano dietro di lei… finché non sente un bacio sulla spalla, le dita di Giorgio che abbassano la spallina del reggiseno del costume per far proseguire le labbra nel loro percorso verso il suo collo.

Valentina sorride, senza aprire gli occhi.

Ha i capelli ancora bagnati e sono raccolti perciò lui ha tutto l’agio di continuare la sua scia di baci passando dall’altra parte.

Prima che Valentina possa reagire, Giorgio con una mano le sgancia il reggiseno e con l’altra le avvolge la vita per portarla indietro verso di lui. Lei non oppone resistenza, nessuno può vederli e i suoni del loro amore verranno coperti dal rumore del mare e dal canto degli uccelli che si annidano tra le piante che delimitano la spiaggia.

Lei appoggia la testa sulla spalla di lui e lascia che le sue mani le accarezzino il seno e la pancia mentre la sua voce le bisbiglia:  
“Sei così bella quando sei lontana, nel tuo mondo… mi piace guardarti quando mediti ma mi piace ancora di più quando sono io quello che ti fa dimenticare delle cose che hai intorno…”

A Valentina scappa il nome di Giorgio dalle labbra quando una mano scivola dentro il costume bagnato. Le sue dita fredde contro il suo sesso caldo le fanno venire un brivido che a lui non sfugge.

“Continua a rilassarti…”

La mano di lui la fa eccitare subito, le sue labbra continuano a baciare e mordicchiare il suo collo e il lobo dell’orecchio. Lei fa scivolare una mano tra di loro. Come immaginava, lui non indossa niente ed è eccitato quanto lei… seguendo il ritmo lento con cui lui affonda un dito dentro di lei per poi risalire a stimolare il suo clitoride, sempre più in fiamme, lei lo accarezza per aumentare la sua erezione. E’ lo stesso ritmo delle piccole onde che arrivano sulla spiaggia…

Valentina gira il viso, deve baciarlo e sa che lo vuole anche Giorgio perché quando si baciano è come un afrodisiaco. Quando le loro lingue si toccano, interrompono per un attimo quello che stavano facendo le loro mani per assaporare appieno la magia del momento. E’ un bacio lento e profondo, come sempre, come piace a loro, quello di cui hanno bisogno perché c’è dentro tutto quello che non si dicono a parole. 

Si guardano un attimo e poi tornano nella loro bolla, labbra incollate, occhi chiusi e tocchi magici che li infiammano come il sole che sta infuocando l’orizzonte con le sue sfumature arancioni, ocra e rosa intenso, ma la tempo stesso li fanno tremare per i brividi di piacere. Nell’aumentare dell’eccitazione e nell’avvicinarci al culmine, hanno perso l’unisono con le onde ma non il loro… e vengono quasi contemporaneamente, senza dirsi una parola.

Una mano di Giorgio è sul cuore di Valentina e lei la copre con la sua. Lei sente quello di lui rimbalzare sulla sua schiena. E’ come se si stessero parlando… sarebbe bello sapere cosa si dicono perché le loro parole non sono comprensibili dalla mente umana.

Il cuore ha un linguaggio tutto suo, ed è quello che ti dice sempre la verità.

Su questa spiaggia ai confini del mondo, che sta lentamente scivolando nel buio, due cuori si stanno dicendo che, a dispetto di tutto, si appartengono.


	5. Petali di rosa

Una giornata passata in giro per Bali e poi un po’ di relax… un cocktail di frutta nel bar del resort.

Valentina intreccia la sua mano con quella di Giorgio, che si volta e le sorride. Lei si avvicina per sussurrargli all’orecchio.

“Andiamo in camera…”

Basta uno sguardo per capirsi.

Appena chiusa la porta alle spalle, le distanze si annullano. Un bacio, appassionato ma lento, profondo, mani che si esplorano, slacciano, sfilano perché il bisogno fisico del contatto pelle contro pelle non può più essere trattenuto. Un gemito sfugge quando anche l’ultimo lembo di stoffa finisce sul pavimento.

I loro corpi combaciano perfettamente, sembrano fatti apposta per aderire uno all’altra. Lei ha le mani nei capelli di lui, che invece le sta facendo scorrere sulla sua schiena, per poi fermarsi sulle sue natiche e stringerle, delicatamente ma con il giusto vigore per farle capire le sue intenzioni… del tutto evidenti anche dall’erezione si sta formando e che, con movimenti lenti del bacino, Valentina sta accrescendo strofinandosi contro di lui.

Lei si stacca, lo prende per mano e lo conduce nel piccolo giardino annesso alla loro camera, opportunamente protetto da sguardi indiscreti, dove c’è una grande vasca da bagno, riempita di petali di fiori profumati, candele accese sul bordo ad illuminare nel buio della sera che lentamente sta avvolgendo il resort.

Valentina aveva chiesto che venisse allestita quella vasca mentre erano fuori, perché voleva una cosa speciale per la loro serata lì, Giorgio la guardava scuotendo la testa: lei riusciva sempre a sorprenderlo.

Entrati in vasca, si siedono uno di fronte all’altro, gambe incrociate dietro la schiena e ricominciano i baci. Le mani sono dentro l’acqua stavolta, quelle di Valentina intorno al membro sempre più duro di Giorgio, e quelle di lui a solleticarle il clitoride.

L’acqua rende tutto più lento, ovattato, ma anche più intimo. Non c’è la percezione del calore del corpo dell’altro, non c’è la fretta di aumentare l’eccitazione. Ci si prende tempo, intanto i baci scendono sul collo, dietro l’orecchio…

Valentina lascia la presa e spinge piano Giorgio contro il bordo della vasca, muovendosi sinuosa su di lui. E in un attimo, senza che ci sia alcuna resistenza, nel modo più dolce possibile, lui è dentro di lei. Scappa un gemito, lei si appoggia alla vasca dietro di lui e lascia cadere le testa all’indietro… le labbra di Giorgio percorrono la sua clavicola e scendono a leccarle e succhiarle i capezzoli.  
Lei apre gli occhi, si guardano e iniziano a muoversi, in sincrono perfetto. Nell’acqua sembrano quasi impacciati, perché i movimenti sono lenti, ma molto profondi… riescono a sentire il calore dei loro sessi, si sta propagando dentro di loro.

Ma sanno che non potrà durare molto, hanno bisogno di lasciarsi andare. Fare le cose con calma va bene all’inizio, però la loro passione non può essere imbrigliata per troppo tempo. 

Giorgio la solleva dolcemente, scivola sotto di lei e si mette dietro, penetrandola a filo d’acqua mentre Valentina si morde le labbra e stende le braccia, che si reggono alla vasca, per assecondare la spinta. Il ritmo aumenta, il rumore dei loro corpi e dell’acqua copre i gemiti che sfuggono al controllo, perché l’apice è vicino.

Con una mano Giorgio la masturba per aumentare il suo piacere e Valentina esplode, contraendosi intorno a lui e portandolo con lei all’orgasmo.

Dopo qualche istante, lui l’accompagna a sedersi con la schiena appoggiata al suo petto. Si rilassano nell’acqua profumata, il battito del cuore rallenta, le coccole prendono il posto della passione. Giorgio la bacia dolcemente sulla tempia, lei gli accarezza le braccia che la stringono e sorride soddisfatta. E’ esattamente dove e come voleva essere.


	6. Una mattina di Luglio

Ci sono delle mattine in cui a Valentina piace stare a letto senza far nulla di particolare. Come quando fuori piove o fa troppo caldo per voler uscire.

È una di quelle mattine di Luglio.

Giorgio è uscito per la sua corsa in riva al mare all’alba ma lei oggi non l’ha accompagnato.

Anche quando lui rientra, le bacia piano la spalla nuda e va a farsi la doccia, Valentina fa finta di niente. Ma quando poi Giorgio riappare in camera, con solo l’asciugamano intorno alla vita a coprirlo, non può proprio più farlo…

Gattona felina e sinuosa sul letto per raggiungerlo sul bordo e baciarlo. Gli morde piano il labbro e a Giorgio scappa un gemito. Valentina sorride. 

Lui le sfila la canottiera e le piega la testa all'indietro affondando la mano nei ricci ribelli... vuole libero accesso al suo collo e al suo petto... la sente gemere quando le succhia i capezzoli.

Valentina riprende il controllo e l’asciugamano cade per terra ai piedi di Giorgio. Lui si eccita subito, vedendola lì, inginocchiata sul letto davanti e sotto di lui, con solo degli shorts addosso che evidenziano le sue natiche e dove subito infila una mano per accarezzarla. Lei lo lecca, lo succhia e inizia a muoversi seguendo il movimento delle mani di lui che risalgono la sua schiena per poi riscendere a stuzzicarla. 

E’ talmente erotico ed eccitante che lui potrebbe esplodere da un momento all'altro ma Valentina ha altri piani...

Si interrompe, si allontana e si sfila gli shorts, invitandolo a raggiungerla sul letto. Un bacio lungo e profondo poi all'improvviso lei lo agguanta e Giorgio si ritrova sdraiato con il corpo caldo di lei sopra il suo.

“Vuoi fare colazione?”

Lo sguardo di Valentina non lascia ombra di dubbio sulle sue intenzioni, i suoi occhi azzurri assumono una sfumatura più scura per l’eccitazione e Giorgio può solo annuire, incapace di parlare, la bocca asciutta all’improvviso per la consapevolezza di cosa sta per succedere.

“Benissimo… anch’io…”

Lo bacia, un bacio pineo di passione e poi si posiziona. 

Lui chiude gli occhi un secondo e inspira. L’odore di Valentina, quello intimo che agli altri non è concesso sentire, quello che sa che è solo per lui perché è quello dell'eccitazione dello stare insieme, dell'anticipazione di quello che sta per succedere... la sua colazione... Giorgio sa come le piace, che poi è come piace anche a lui. 

Cercando di tenere a bada la sua eccitazione, visto che Valentina ha ricominciato a succhiarlo, si dedica a lei. 

Con le mani le accarezza le natiche, cercando di essere più dolce possibile e poi la sua lingua si insinua dove lei lo sta aspettando, lenta, gustando tutta la sua eccitazione. Poi le succhia il clitoride gonfio e caldo mentre un dito si strofina sulle labbra per lubrificarsi e poi penetrarla. La sente gorgogliare contro la sua erezione. 

Le piace e questa consapevolezza fa uscire qualche goccia di seme a Giorgio che lei immediatamente lecca vogliosa.

Lui aggiunge un secondo dito e la sua lingua non cessa di accarezzarla, la sua bocca di succhiarla e lei geme anche se ha la bocca piena di lui. 

Valentina è concentrata a non venire prima di essere sicura che anche lui sia vicino al culmine e nel frattempo la sua lingua danza intorno alla punta bollente, solleticandolo, le sue mani lo stringono e lo accompagnano.

All’ennesimo gemito che le sfugge, Giorgio alza il bacino per farle capire che non ce la fa più… 

Esplodono, soffocando i gorgoglii di piacere nell'altro, lei beve tutto il suo nettare e lui lecca ogni goccia del suo finché smette di tremare e si abbandona su di lui che la accarezza dolcemente. Lei continua a baciare il suo membro che sta lentamente tornando a riposo.

“Alla fine… tu un croissant l'hai mangiato…”

Valentina ride. Si alza e si stende accanto a Giorgio, prendendogli il viso per baciarlo. Lui sa di lei e lei sa di lui.

“Questa sì che si può definire una colazione a letto!”

Si sorridono, poi lei si accoccola al suo fianco, disegnando un mandala immaginario sul petto di Giorgio mentre lui cerca di districare con la sua mano quella massa di riccioli ingarbugliati che ancora non si è sistemata. 

Dovrebbero alzarsi, lavarsi, fare davvero colazione... ma adesso è così bello stare così, con il corpo caldo dell’altro a fianco ed il sapore del loro amore in bocca.


	7. L'incontro

Sbarcata dall’aereo, Valentina si muoveva con insolita lentezza. Era emozionata, inutile negarlo. E non c’era niente di strano, giusto? Anche a 40 anni, anche con tutta la sua storia alle spalle, era normale emozionarsi all’idea di incontrare una persona su cui aveva fantasticato per mesi…

Se non fosse scattata di persona quella sintonia che c’era stata nel virtuale? Se non fossero riusciti a trovare argomenti di dialogo? Se lui non fosse la persona che si era immaginata?  
Non aveva pensato molto all’eventuale pericolo che poteva nascondersi in quell’appuntamento… però, comunque, non erano in un posto lontano ed isolato. L’appartamento che avevano affittato per il weekend era all’interno di un complesso di case con una reception in funzione 24h perciò, se ci fossero state situazioni spiacevoli, non sarebbe stata sola.

Stava ancora pensando a tutto quello che poteva andare storto, un elenco piuttosto lungo di cose, in effetti, a cui non aveva dato forse abbastanza peso in precedenza, presa dall’entusiasmo dell’incontro, quando, cercando il bar dove lui le aveva scritto che l’avrebbe aspettata, usciti dall’area ritiro bagagli, lo vide.

Polo azzurra e jeans leggeri, i braccialetti al polso che lei ricordava bene da una foto che le aveva mandato tempo prima. 

Il cuore di Valentina stava accelerando i battiti, perché lui l’aveva vista e l’aveva salutata con la mano sorridendola. Lei si avvicinò, come se stesse per trovarsi davanti ad un ordigno da disinnescare, senza sapere da che parte iniziare ma con il rischio che potesse esplodere da un momento all’altro…

Improvvisamente si rese conto che non sapeva come salutarlo: una stretta di mano? Un bacio sulla guancia? Un abbraccio?

Giorgio decise anche per lei e l’abbracciò. Non c’era molta differenza d’altezza tra di loro, pochi centimetri che rendevano i loro corpi perfetti insieme, combacianti come i pezzi di un puzzle.   
E in quell’abbraccio, Valentina sentì tutto quanto: la complicità che era scattata quasi subito tra di loro quando avevano iniziato a scriversi, i sorrisi che lui le aveva regalato con i suoi “buongiorno”, i loro momenti speciali, che arrivavano imprevisti e li lasciavano senza fiato per quanto erano intensi, le risate, i viaggi intorno al mondo fatti con qualche foto e col pensiero, gli abbracci virtuali nei momenti no, le gelosie che cercavano di nascondere…

Capì che era tutto giusto, anche se aveva pensato spesso che fosse sbagliato. 

Perché Giorgio non era libero e lei era uscita da una storia importante ma fin troppo complicata. Lo sapeva, sapeva che non avrebbero mai potuto stare insieme nella realtà. Nella loro bolla virtuale si erano creati un mondo in cui non c’erano ostacoli, vivendo i loro momenti quand’era possibile e andava bene così. Non c’erano possibilità che tutto questo diventasse tangibile, vero e stava bene a tutti e due.

Ora che erano lì, i sensi di colpa che l’avevano accompagnata si dissolsero. Non poteva essere sbagliata una cosa che la faceva stare così bene. 

Sciolsero l’abbraccio e si guardarono sorridendo.

“Sei davvero qui… fino ad un minuto fa pensavo che avresti potuto non presentarti… e ora sei qui e sei… proprio tu.”

“In tutto il mio splendore.” Valentina gli fece l’occhiolino per sdrammatizzare un momento che percepiva carico di imbarazzo.

“Sul serio.” Giorgio le sorrise, stringendole le mani.

“Non sei male neanche tu.”

Lui portò una mano di lei alla bocca e la baciò piano. Valentina sentì il calore di quelle labbra arrivare alle guance e per un attimo maledisse la sua pelle chiara che avrebbe reso la sua reazione impossibile da nascondere.

“Andiamo.”

Lungo il tragitto in taxi per il residence, chiacchierarono con il tassista molto simpatico che indicò loro un po’ di cose da vedere, i luoghi che potevano essergli utili, come un minimarket vicino alla casa e augurò loro un buon soggiorno.

Anche i gestori del residence erano molto gentili, mostrarono loro tutto quello che c’era da sapere e poi li lasciarono soli. L’appartamento era piccolo ma c’era tutto quello che poteva servire e soprattutto aveva una bellissima terrazza affacciata sul lato del tramonto. Giorgio aveva cercato molto prima di trovare esattamente quello che voleva perché Valentina gli aveva mandato un giorno la foto di una casa a Santorini con una terrazza che guardava ad ovest e un materasso in un angolo. Quando l’aveva trovata, non aveva esitato a prenotarla. 

Ora potevano realizzare quello che avevano solo sognato e immaginato fino a quel momento. Ancora non si rendevano davvero conto che fosse tutto vero. Lì appoggiati allo stipite della porta finestra, ad ammirare il panorama di fronte a loro, uno di fianco all’altra, un’infinità di pensieri attraversava le loro menti.

“Sistemiamo le cose e andiamo a farci una passeggiata esplorativa?”

Giorgio si voltò verso Valentina, che continuava a guardare il mare e annuì.

“Sì” si girò anche lei, ora erano uno di fronte all’altra “dovremo anche comprare qualcosa per la colazione poi.”

Lui allungò una mano verso di lei, prese un ricciolo biondo tra le sue dita con dolcezza e lei trattenne d’istinto il respiro quando si accorse che lui si stava avvicinando. Giorgio prese il viso di Valentina tra le sue mani e lei le coprì con le sue… le loro labbra erano a un millimetro, sentivano il respiro caldo dell’altro e anche con quel poco di distanza tra i loro corpi, il battito dei loro cuori era chiaramente percepibile dall’altro.

Il contatto delle loro labbra non creò il terremoto che Valentina si sarebbe aspettata. Era come se non fosse la prima volta, come se si conoscessero già e baciarsi fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo per loro. Anche quando arrivò il livello successivo e il bacio divenne profondo, con le loro lingue che si esploravano, non ci furono esplosioni, ma un calore lento che si sprigionò nei loro corpi, una specie di intorpidimento che li rendeva completamente insensibili all’esterno, persi l’uno nell’altra.


	8. L'inizio e la fine

Andarono a fare un po’ di spesa, per avere almeno le cose sufficienti per le colazioni dei giorni successivi e poi, seguendo le indicazioni dei gestori del residence, scesero tra viette strette fatte di ciottoli e scale, tra case bianche con le persiane azzurre e cascate di boungainville color ciclamino, fino al vecchio porticciolo.   
Ogni angolo era buono per fermarsi e scattare una foto, un ricordo che sarebbe rimasto per sempre, anche quando sarebbero tornati ognuno alla propria vita, lasciandosi questi giorni alle spalle.

La stagione turistica era appena iniziata, non c’era l’affollamento dei mesi estivi perciò si poteva passeggiare tranquillamente e i tavoli nei ristoranti erano liberi. Ad un certo punto le mani di Giorgio e Valentina si erano intrecciate e non si erano più sciolte, un bacio rubato ogni tanto, di sorpresa… 

Presero informazioni sulle escursioni alle fonti calde di Nea e Palea Kameni, concordarono di noleggiare uno scooter per muoversi sull’isola i successivi due giorni, che avrebbero preso l’indomani mattina e poi scelsero un ristorante per la cena, sedendosi fuori per ammirare il tramonto.

Quando il cameriere portò loro il vino, brindarono.

“Al nostro primo vero tramonto insieme, dopo tutti quelli sognati o inviati per foto.”

Valentina sorrise.

“Al nostro primo tramonto! I prossimi li guardiamo dall’alto della nostra terrazza e dal faro di Akrotiri.”

“Da dove vuoi tu, zingara. Hai carta bianca per i prossimi giorni, basta che mi fai stare abbastanza tempo al mare…”

Giorgio l’aveva chiamata “zingara” perché lei aveva viaggiato molto e quando rimaneva ferma a casa per più di un certo periodo, si sentiva come in gabbia e aveva bisogno di muoversi, anche solo per un weekend. Valentina l’aveva portato con lei in giro per il mondo con le sue foto e i suoi racconti, stando comodamente sul divano… ora che davvero erano in viaggio insieme, Giorgio non vedeva l’ora di vederla all’opera.

“Beh, siamo su un’isola, sarebbe ben difficile non portarti al mare.”

“Giusto, ma tu in spiaggia ti stufi e ho paura che mi lascerai solo il tempo di un bagnetto senza un po’ di relax…”

Valentina alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Avrai tutto il relax che vuoi, promesso.”

Giorgio la guardò intensamente, poi si sporse verso di lei, porgendole il mignolo per suggellare la promessa. Lei rise… sembravano due ragazzini e non lo erano affatto. Prese il mignolo di lui e confermò l’impegno.  
Si misero a ridere tutti e due e la cena proseguì in un’atmosfera rilassata, parlando di cibo e vini, di ricette strane in cui si erano imbattuti, di esperimenti poco probabili.

La salita verso il borgo dove si trovava la casa fu più lenta e silenziosa, come se non volessero disturbare con le loro chiacchiere il silenzio che regnava nei vicoli.

Arrivati all’appartamento, lei andò in bagno e quando uscì trovò le luci spente. Solo le candele del centrotavola illuminavano l’interno e in quella luce fioca, intravide che Giorgio era in terrazza, appoggiato alla ringhiera, con la testa all’insù a guardare le stelle.

Quando Valentina fu sulla soglia della porta finestra, lui abbassò lo sguardo e le porse una mano. Lei la prese e si trovò in un attimo avvolta dal suo calore e dal suo profumo. Era un abbraccio dolce, che racchiudeva tutto quello che provavano uno per l’altra, aldilà dei momenti di passione che avevano condiviso.

Giorgio una volta le aveva detto che, per lui, lei era un’amica in cui rifugiarsi e a lei questa cosa era sempre piaciuta. Le piaceva pensare di essere qualcuno su cui lui poteva contare perché anche Valentina aveva trovato in Giorgio un rifugio.  
Tutta l’intensità di un’amicizia nata per caso e cresciuta fino a diventare quasi necessaria era venuta fuori in quell’abbraccio da cui non avevano nessuna intenzione di sciogliersi. Era diverso dal primo in aeroporto e dal bacio del pomeriggio. Perché nel frattempo si erano conosciuti davvero ed era una conferma che il loro legame era speciale.

A lei veniva quasi da piangere per l’emozione, ma non voleva rovinare quel momento. 

Era una sensazione strana da spiegare, ma sentiva tra le braccia di Giorgio che quello contemporaneamente l’inizio e la fine di tutto.   
In quegli istanti, ebbe la consapevolezza che sarebbe finito tutto dopo quei giorni passati insieme. Vedersi era un modo per dirsi addio.   
Ma al tempo stesso, ora che erano fusi insieme come un unico corpo, c’era l’inizio di una storia che sarebbe durata due giorni in cui ci sarebbero stati solamente loro due. Giusto e sbagliato, regole e principi sarebbero rimasti fuori da quell’isola in cui avrebbero dato tutti se stessi all’altro.

Quando Giorgio la baciò, lentamente, senza mai allentare la presa delle sue braccia intorno a lei, Valentina decise che si sarebbe presa tutta la felicità che poteva e poi, una volta che sarebbe salita sull’aereo che la riportava a Parigi, avrebbe voltato pagina e cominciato un nuovo capitolo.


	9. Indelebile

Come sempre, quando si trovava in un letto che non era il suo, Valentina non aveva dormito granché la prima notte. Anche perché l’idea che Giorgio fosse a pochi metri da lei l’aveva fatta rigirare in continuazione, pensando a cosa fosse meglio fare…

La sera prima, non erano andati oltre una lunga ed intensa sessione di baci, poi lui le aveva detto che avrebbe dormito nel divano-letto in soggiorno lasciando a lei la camera. Non sapeva come interpretare quel gesto… insomma, i baci che si erano scambiati non erano sicuramente da “amici” e le reazioni dei loro corpi non erano passate inosservate… l’attrazione c’era, innegabile. Però sapeva che per lui non era facile, leggeva nei suoi occhi il conflitto che stava vivendo, tra i sentimenti per lei e quelli per la sua compagna. Perciò non fece domande, cercò di non mostrarsi delusa e decise che quella mossa era un modo per prendersi un po’ di tempo, per mostrarle rispetto e lei non avrebbe in alcun modo forzato la mano.

Come sempre era accaduto nei mesi della loro conoscenza virtuale, le cose sarebbero successe in modo assolutamente naturale, se dovevano succedere…

La mattina prestissimo si era alla fine assopita e quando si era risvegliata, aveva sentito dei rumori dalla stanza accanto. Si prese qualche minuto per svegliarsi e sistemarsi in qualche modo i riccioli per mostrarsi vagamente decente…

Giorgio stava preparando la colazione, già vestito.

“Buongiorno.”

Lui si girò e sorrise.

“Ehi, che faccia… non hai dormito?”

La sua espressione si fece subito seria, appoggiò il cestino con il pane fresco tagliato sulla tavola già apparecchiata e le si avvicinò. Prese il viso di Valentina tra le mani, con aria preoccupata e lei si sentì invadere da un’ondata di tenerezza… chiuse gli occhi un secondo per nascondere la commozione e sentì le labbra di Giorgio appoggiarsi delicatamente sulle sue.  
Un bacio lieve che la fece sorridere.

“Non molto, ma tranquillo, mi capita sempre la prima volta che sono in un letto nuovo. Ma quand’è che sei uscito per prendere il pane?”

Valentina indicò la tavola su cui c’erano delle cose che non avevano comprato insieme il giorno prima… Giorgio sorrise, molto orgoglioso di averla colpita.

“Mentre la principessa dormiva, sono uscito a farmi una passeggiata e ho comprato pane fresco, dei muffin, lo yogurt e i fiori…”

“Wow! Sapevo che sei mattiniero ma non pensavo proprio di trovare questa sorpresa. Grazie!”

Si sorrisero e poi lei lo sorprese con un bacio. 

L’atmosfera intima e di assoluta confidenza tra di loro che si era affacciata la sera prima, riprese pian piano piede e aumentò nel corso della giornata. La mattina visitarono il sito archeologico dell’antica Thera per poi sostare sulla spiaggia vulcanica di Perissa per un po’ di relax ed il pranzo. Nonostante non facesse caldissimo, la sabbia nera imprigionava i raggi del sole perciò diventò difficile poter stare in spiaggia nel primo pomeriggio. 

Si spostarono per visitare il borgo di Akrotiri, con le rovine del castello veneziano per poi fare un tuffo in mare sulla minuscola spiaggia di Kokkini, ammirando lo spettacolo delle rocce rosse che la racchiudono.

Dopo delle soste ad alcune chiesette e punti panoramici, si fermarono ad un minimarket per prendere qualcosa con cui avrebbero cenato, aspettando il tramonto, vicino al faro di Akrotiri.

La vista dall’alto del disco solare che pian piano si tuffava nel mare, infuocando il cielo, l’acqua e le rocce con le sue sfumature arancioni, ocra e rosso era da rimanere senza fiato. E anche se mangiarsi un’insalata e un panino seduti in qualche modo sulla dura roccia non era proprio il massimo, Valentina sapeva che quello sarebbe rimasto uno dei tramonti più belli da ricordare, perché lo stava condividendo con una persona davvero speciale.

Si erano divertiti durante la giornata trascorsa girovagando in motorino sui saliscendi dell’isola, si erano conosciuti di più ed era sorprendente quanto l’idea che lei si era fatta di Giorgio fin da subito, fosse rispecchiata da ogni suo gesto, sguardo o parola.

Prima che diventasse completamente buio tornarono all’appartamento e appena si chiusero la porta alle spalle, fu come se tutto il mondo fuori da quelle quattro mura scomparisse all’improvviso… la tensione sessuale crescente che si era accumulata nel corso della giornata, con i baci e le carezze sempre più intime, esplose.

Le loro labbra si incollarono immediatamente, mentre mani frenetiche si liberavano in qualche modo dei vestiti, lasciandoli solo con il costume. Si fermarono un secondo, con il respiro affannoso e le labbra gonfie per i baci, per guardarsi negli occhi.

“Ho sognato questo momento per mesi… ho avuto paura di quanto forte desideravo che succedesse… io non ero pronto per tutto questo, per te, per noi. Ma ora che siamo qui, che posso vivere davvero quello che ho sempre e solo immaginato, sono felice.”

“Per me è lo stesso, lo sai.”

Giorgio la baciò, più lentamente stavolta, slacciandole il reggiseno e iniziando un percorso di baci sul collo e le spalle, assaporando il miscuglio di crema solare e sale che era la pelle di Valentina, incorniciando il suo seno piccolo con le mani per baciarle e succhiarle i capezzoli.

A lei sfuggì un gemito e sentì crescere la sua eccitazione quando lui, inginocchiandosi, le abbassò gli slip del costume fino a sfilarglieli. Con la punta delle dita accarezzò la pelle chiara delle sue gambe, facendole venire i brividi.

Giorgio si alzò e la portò a sdraiarsi sul divano, accomodandosi, con un sorriso, tra le sue gambe. Le divaricò le cosce per avere libero accesso e gustò tutta la sua eccitazione. Valentina era calda e umida, esattamente come se l’era sempre immaginata… il suo clitoride gonfio e pulsante non aspettava altro che le attenzioni della sua lingua e della sua bocca e i versi che produceva erano come benzina sul fuoco.

Stava esplodendo dentro al costume, la voleva da morire ma voleva regalarle un momento di estasi tutto suo prima, voleva vederla e sentirla venire per merito suo, gli occhi chiusi, la testa rovesciata all’indietro, il corpo bollente, la sua pelle chiara che lui adorava, rossa per l’esplosione di piacere. E quando lei raggiunse l’orgasmo, per Giorgio quello spettacolo che poteva finalmente vedere dal vivo era meglio di qualsiasi tramonto sul mare…

Non le lasciò quasi il tempo per riprendersi, la sua erezione esigeva tutta la sua attenzione adesso. Si strusciò contro di lei per lubrificarsi con i suoi fluidi e la penetrò, abbassandosi su di lei per baciarla, mentre Valentina lo accoglieva alzando il bacino per andargli incontro e stringendo le sue gambe dietro la sua schiena.

Giorgio aspettò un attimo prima di iniziare le spinte, voleva imprimersi quella sensazione nella mente per sempre. Essere davvero dentro Valentina, avvolto dal suo calore, dal suo profumo e dal suo abbraccio era un milione di volte meglio di qualsiasi cosa avessero fatto in precedenza. Se già nei loro momenti virtuali le emozioni erano indescrivibili, la realtà non poteva essere minimamente comparata.

Si guardarono per un istante e fu tutto chiaro: quello era esattamente il posto dove volevano essere in quel momento.

Le loro labbra ripresero a baciarsi, le lingue a scontrarsi mentre Giorgio affondava dentro di lei con movimenti decisi ma profondi, cercando di prolungare il più possibile la magia di quei momenti. Valentina lo accarezzava e lo assecondava, portandolo con ogni spinta sempre più dentro di lei.

Giorgio fece un’altra pausa, ma quando lei gli sorrise non poté più resistere… intrecciò le loro mani sopra la testa di Valentina e spinse, ancora e ancora in un ritmo che cresceva sempre di più, accompagnato dai loro gemiti, finché esplose… nonostante fosse frastornata per il piacere, lei poteva sentire il seme caldo di lui che la inondava, diffondendo subito una sensazione di benessere che non è paragonabile a nessun’altra.

E lì, fronte contro fronte, respiro contro respiro, battito contro battito, accaldati e sudati, con gli occhi che brillavano per l’intensità delle emozioni che provavano, capirono entrambi che quella loro prima volta, sarebbe rimasta indelebile nella loro memoria per sempre.


End file.
